


You and Me and the Darkness Between Us

by Emptynarration



Series: Twisted Minds AU [6]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eldritch, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Murder, Shooting, Shooting Guns, borrowed names of friends, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Wilford has a wonderful day in the studio, interviewing one of the many configurations of being.At home, he has a wonderful time with his favorite entity, Dark.They're rather soft, those two.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Twisted Minds AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	You and Me and the Darkness Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Any names corresponding to real people are _very much_ not referencing real people, of course

Wilford's smile was wide, the lights were burningly bright, and his guest looked only _mildly_ uncomfortable.  
“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being! My name is Wilford Warfstache, and today! We're interviewing our _special_ guest guests! Kai-Evan-Sara-Hazel!”, Wilford's smile was bright, and he motioned with both hands to the being opposite of him on the soft chair.  
It was.. a person? They were hard to describe. The camera fizzled and glitched as it showed them, static filling the microphone.  
“Hello!” “Hi!” “Yo!” “Howdy!”, it were four voices lapping over each other, which made it very hard to understand them all. Them one. What?  
“Now, Kai-Evan-Sara-Hazel, you're known to be a creative mind! What are you.. creative about?”, Wilford grinned, leaning forward, eyes twinkling.  
“Writing!” “Art!” “Stories!” “Nothing!”, they replied, and even if Wilford couldn't understand a thing, but he also really didn't care.

“Interesting!”, Wilford wiggled his fingers, making grand gestures, grinning wide. His ghostly audience made an interested sound. “So what... do you do?”, Wilford asked then, tilting his head as he smiled.  
“Chat with my friends!” “Dunno, maybe dying?” “Teasing Lynn!” “Nothing really!”, they replied once more, and Wilford wiggled his eyebrows, as well as his mustache, chuckling.  
“Things that you do! You do. You do what you do. _Interesting_.”, Wilford's voice caused the audience to laugh, and Wilford shushed then, finger on his lips. When he pulled it away, they laughed again. He glared at them, finger back on his lips. When he slowly pulled them away, they stayed quiet.

“Now! Kai-Evan-Sara-Hazel!”, Wilford was probably saying the name faster each time, more slurred together, “What! Do you.. _do?_ ”, he asked, eyes narrowing at the entity.  
“Again?” “Will we get stabbed finally?” “I already answered” “Lovely dumbass”, they seemed displeased? Perhaps? Wilford truly couldn't pin point an emotion to this being.  
“Na na na, I certainly hope I didn't hear something about rudeness!”, Wilford huffed, crossing his arms, smile showing many. Many. Teeth.  
“Perhaps you did.” “I came here to get tickled my main man.” “We'll end up like Mark.” “What's even happening anymore?”.  
“Now now, didn't I say not to be rude?”, Wilford's smile was stretched wide, showing more teeth than should be humanly possible, leaning forward towards the entity.

He pulled his gun out, pointing it at -it. Somewhere. He pointed it. They didn't seem _too_ fazed, though they shifted as well.  
“Now now, you stop that.”, Wilford hummed, pulling the trigger. The shot echoed, and at least _someone_ cried out in pain.  
“Sh sh sh...”, Wilford hushed, though he giggled, still grinning wide, and he shot them again. And again. Aaaand... again.

The entity was _definitely_ bleeding now, and at least _one_ of the voices was crying. It may be on the floor now, but no one was really sure about it.  
“Now that our guest is _finally_ calmed down, let's resume with the interview!”, Wilford smiled bright, waving his gun around.  
“Wilford, I _told you_ to stop that!”, someone stormed in -or at least as much as a ghost could storm into a room.  
“Aww, but Mabel dearest!”, Wilford was still grinning, even though he was whining. It was.. unsettling.  
“No awws and butts, mister.”, Mabel crossed her arms, eyes narrow at the pink man. Wilford giggled, rolling his eyes as he looked towards the cameras, which were eagerly filming, of course.  
“ _Wilford_.”, Mabel's tone was dangerous, and Wilford sighed, smiling as he gave her his gun.  
“Good boy. Now, take care of that... that _thing,_ will you?”, she commanded more than asked, and Wilford giggled, nodding lightly. Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, before turning and leaving -straight through the wall. Well, perks of being a ghost.

Wilford _fully_ ignored the dying -or dead?- entity on the ground, and turned to the camera.  
“Seems that was it, dear viewers! Tune in again another time, for another interview, of another configuration of being!”, Wilford ended the show with a bright a smile as he started with, before hopping to his feet. He very much ignored the entity, as well as what Mabel told him.  
Humming, he made his way to the door, very much not intending to clean up. When he reached the door, another ghostly girl was in his way. Now, he could just walk through her, of course, but that would be rude. She was mostly mist anyways, though she had enough features to be seen as person.

“Uhm- mister Wilford sir.”, Lamia fiddled with her fingers, averting her gaze, not comfortable with talking to the unstable man.  
“Yes, Lamia dearest?”, Wilford hummed. She was already dead, it wasn't like he could kill her again. Not without the usage of his powers, probably, at the very least.  
“M-miss Mabel said to clean up the.. the interviewee?”, she said softly, clearly uncomfortable, but doing her job. Which Wilford wasn't sure what it was, but, did it matter?  
“Aw, but I don't wanna!”, Wilford replied, smiling brightly, and Lamia shrunk a little into herself, becoming a bit more translucent and more misty than she already had been.  
“B-but miss Mabel said- she said to clean it up...”, she tried again, but Wilford just laughed at her, and she looked even more uncertain.  
“I'll be leaving then, Lamiadidadle.”, Wilford hummed, waving at her. She quickly floated to the side, so Wilford didn't walk through her, and Wilford left.

  
  


Wilford hummed happily as he walked up up up the stairs, and made his way through the hallways, step by step by step, finding the monochrome leaking out from beneath Dark's office's door and into the hallway, turning a bit of it colourless as well.

While the other egos would have fled the scene, Wilford kept brightly smiling, singing a melody to himself as he walked to the door. Unlike the other egos, who lost their colour when inside of the monochrome, Wilford was still his bright pink bubbly self.  
“Doo doo do, do doo do doo do doo doo do~”, Wilford sang, head swaying this way and that, fingers locking in beneath his suspenders and pulling them away from his body, playing around a little.  
When he finally reached the door, he made a triumphant sound. He knocked on the door -knock, knock, knock-knock knock-knock.

Pulling the door open, Wilford strode into the darkness, the door promptly falling shut behind him.  
“Darkipoo!”, Wilford smiled brightly, very much unbothered by -not seeing anything? Oh, but he _could_. The darkness was like shadows, at least to Wilford, who could see more than double the amount of colours than humans could.  
Wilford could see the black mass of humanoid formed shadows, flickers of colours that Wilford didn't bother to try and describe flashing in and around it. No matter, Wilford was walking over to it and plopping down on the ground, slinging an arm over the mass. It didn't seem to react.

“Always hiding in here, isn't it awfully boring? Though that's why I come here each and every day, of course! Gotta cheer up my one and only, no matter if you don't like being around the others anymore. I miss you Darkiloni, a lot. But, I love you so so much! You're wonderful.”, Wilford rambled, gesturing wildly with his free hand, smile as always bright on his lips as he spoke.  
“Can't think of why you stay here all the time! It's so boring in here, I mean, look! There's nothing here, and it's only me who makes sounds anyways, and I miss you.”, his smile twitched, his eyebrows wanted to furrow, before it was gone.  
“We're always having so much fun! You should see my show again sometimes, I know you love it Darkling!”, Wilford was as bright as the sun once more, happily talking.

The dark mass seemed to... lean against Wilford? The excited man didn't seem to notice, as he talked and talked and talked, very excited to just spend time with the entity that was Dark.

Eventually, Wilford sprung up, disrupting the darkness that had pretty much wrapped around the man.  
“So!”, he exclaimed, turning to look at the thick part of the darkness that was what Wilford assumed to be Dark. Or rather what Wilford saw as Dark, without all the other darkness in the room ever being noticed.  
“It's time to go! You're always in your room, I'm saying you should go out a little!”. With that, Wilford just _grabbed_ the darkness, what was looking like an arm, and pulled. The silent entity let Wilford, as the other man pulled. Dark _could_ leave the room, but not the manor, and he knew Wilford didn't know.

When Dark was dragged out of the room, the darkness followed. It was like pulling slime, or gum perhaps, the darkness stretching from inside the room into the hallway, strands that grew thinner the further Dark was dragged away, until they snapped. They wobbled and wriggled, the strands' ends curling back inside of the room. The ends on Dark's ends curled and wiggled, the tendrils wrapping around Wilford's arm where he was holding onto Dark. He didn't seem to notice.  
Dark was just a black mass, a shadow entity that was solid while also not, tendrils wriggling here and there, but mostly wrapped around Wilford's arm and holding onto his middle as well. Wherever Wilford dragged him, the monochrome that was his aura followed. It extended around him, just a few meter. And while it turned everything into greys, and usually even people, Wilford was a bright spot of colour, with a bright smile as well.

The other egos knew not to be out of their rooms when Wilford dragged Dark out of his office. It was always a gamble as to what would happen, and no one had a death-wish after all.

Wilford was still talking as they walked; it would've been weird if he were quiet; dragging him through the hallway and to the kitchen. There, he let go of Dark, and grabbed up a bright pink box.  
“Lookit! I made some cookies last night, and they should hopefully not be hard already. They taste _really_ good though, and you really should try them! I bet you'll love them, I sure do!”, Wilford giggled, pulling a cookie out of the box, holding it out to Dark for a few seconds, before he bit into it himself.  
“It's fine it's fine, no need to worry Darkidoo. You're just not hungry, and if I don't know it! Happens, happens all the time, perfectly alright it is.”, Wilford hummed, as he happily ate his cookie. Dark was just there, not moving, or making any sounds. Wilford was used to it.

Wilford grabbed some more cookies, before grabbing Dark's arm again, pulling him with him as he dragged Dark with him once more, the tendrils of darkness wrapping around Wilford once more. Wilford seemed to almost smile _wider_ at the touch, loving it, loving having Dark with him and having him close.

They made their way to one of the rooms the egos didn't go to. It had, before, only really been Dark's room anyways, but now really no one came here anymore. The room had Dark's grand piano, now covered in dust. Wilford happily hopped over to it, plopping down and poking a key, making a sound causing him to giggle.  
The entity was where Wilford had let go, the tendrils at first not wanting to let go, before Wilford had hopped to the piano. They just curled back into themselves, and Dark watched.  
Wilford hummed, happily pressing keys, managing to make a little melody that didn't sound all too terrible.

The black mass that was Dark slowly spread through the room, wrapping around Dark, the tendrils wrapping around both of Wilford's arms and to his fingers. Wilford's smile softened a little, feeling a familiar weight against his back.  
“Do you want to play?”, he asked quietly. He let the tendrils wrap around his fingers, seeing the dark colours of the shadows. He followed the pulls and tuggs and movements of the tendrils around his arms and fingers, letting Dark take control, letting him play a song.

They started slow, a little uncertain about it. But they easily fell into a rhythm, Wilford relaxing, a gentle smile on his face, as he let Dark [play a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPBCbTZWnq0). It was familiar, but Wilford couldn't place it. It made him... it made him feel sad, though. 

The song came to a slow stop again, and Wilford smiled lightly, raising his hands and kissing the darkness wrapped around his fingers, and hands, up his arms as far as he could reach.  
“That was lovely.”, Wilford said softly, smiling warmly as he leaned back against Dark. Of course he was just a mass of entity now, but Wilford didn't see it like that. He saw Dark, his Darkling, and he wasn't going to let him be anything but. Even if it seemed like it to everyone else.

“So!”, Wilford brightened back up to his usual perky self, springing up. The tendrils slowly retreated, until they were just wrapped around one of Wilford's wrists again. Wilford smiled brightly, skipping back out of the room. He continued dragging Dark with him, the darkness from the room retreating back to its core, letting Wilford pull him with him completely.  
The pink man talked animatedly, as he always did, walking with Dark through the hallways to get to Wilford's room. He was always so happy, hopping and jumping and skipping, talking to Dark. He loved the other, no matter what, and he might be delusional.

Once they had reached Wilford's room, the pink man threw open the door, and dragged Dark inside. Everything was bright, and colourful, and looked just like Wilford, only in the form of a room.  
“There we are Darketti!”, Wilford said with a bright smile, letting go of Dark and skipping to sit on his bed. The dark matter was draining all colour in the room, just.. sitting there. Or floating. Standing? It was pretty much impossible to say, with whatever Dark was.

Wilford just looked at the dark blob, with tendrils worming their way around the middle. Wilford giggled, smiling softly, and held his arms out.  
“Come here Dark.”, he said softly, and the entity didn't hesitate to shoot towards Wilford, black tendrils wrapping around the man, a familiar weight on his lap, which made Wilford laugh lightly. He wrapped his arms around the black weight on him, closing his eyes as Dark nuzzled into his neck.  
Wilford knew Dark wasn't Dark anymore. He knew what this was was just what had been inside of a dead rotting body, a body that had withered away and became too hard to keep going. Once the entity had left it, the body had rotten away within days. And no matter how much Wilford would've loved to keep it, or bury it, Edward had gotten rid of it first.  
Wilford knew this dark entity _is_ Dark though. Because whatever else made Dark up had been long gone before the body was left, and it was only this. This uncontrollable, uncontainable being, which consumed things in darkness, and kept the manor standing and functioning without rotting, withering, collapsing.

And Wilford loved him all the same. Even if this was just an entity, with uncontrollable “emotions”, without a body or a voice. Wilford loved him, and he made sure his entity knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I asked everyone if they want to be in this  
> idk how this turned out so _soft_


End file.
